


Missed Signals (LiL p.4)

by riversong_sam



Series: Lessons in Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @jkqueenlyDeans POV. Part 4 of lessons in love. Collaboration with @riversong-sam





	Missed Signals (LiL p.4)

All my love, (Y/N)(Y/L/N)  
I slammed my laptop shut.  
“Don’t reply. Yeah right. Why would I do that?” I huffed. I pushed out from the table and stood up. I took another swallow from the bottle in my hand, cringing at the bitter taste.  
“Dean.”  
“Shut up Cas.”  
“No. Dean. I’m not going to because you need to figure out what you’re going to do to find Y/N.” Cas pulled on my shoulder, turning me to face him.  
“She doesn’t want to be found! She left and sent coded messages from who knows where and said she doesn’t want me to try to find her!” I shouted. I could feel my blood heating up my face and my eyes burned too. I rubbed my face, shoving away the rising pain weighing in my chest.  
It felt like she had died. I was grieving for her and she wasn’t even dead. No. She was worse than dead because I would probably never get to see her again.   
Everything was there. From the moment I’d met her. I just didn’t see it. From her rescue from the ghost to that last night when she said she loved me.   
“I have to find her, Cas.” I chucked the bottle into the trash and grabbed my jacket.   
“Good.”  
“I’m gonna need your help.”  
“Yes you will,” Cas said, sighing slightly. “You’re so emotionally constipated I don’t think you’d have ever figured it out on your own.”  
I shot him a sour look, but didn’t respond. I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial. “Sam? I’m going to try to find Y/N. I need your help.”


End file.
